geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha and Omega: Haunted DVD
Well, I better get down to business, get this damn thing off my chest. I must warn you that this happened to the four of us. It changed us in ways you will never imagine. It was our anniversary soon and I wanted to do something special for Katie, something she will never forget. She loved Alpha and Omega and was upset when the disk got scratched. So I decided to go buy a special edition version and invite Kate and Jon over. So I went on ebay to find a cheap factory sealed copy. I did not find a factory sealed. But I found one that was on bid for a dollar. I saw that no one bid on it and immediately placed 5 dollars. I instantly won the item and the user even covered next day shipping. That was either extremely nice of him or something made him want to get rid of it. The next morning, a yellow envelope was in my mailbox. I opened it and it was the movie. I was then a little creeped out that there was no return address, this guy was wanting to get rid of the movie. But why? Today was the day we would watch one of the most fucked up, disturbing things we would ever see. I called Jon and Kate and made popcorn. Katie walked in and kissed me. "Happy anniversary baby!" she said. "You too! Were gonna party tonight!" I said. She then handed me a piece of paper. "What is this?" I asked. "Your present. Its the only thing I could really do." Katie said. I opened it and it was a really good drawing of Pyramid Head. It also said "Red_Pyramid206", my Fanpop name. "Oh my God, did you draw this?" I said. "Yeah! Took me 5 hours." Katie said. "Oh I love it." I said. Thats when the doorbell rang. I answered it and there was Jon and Kate. "Hey! Happy anniversary!" they said. Katie was jumped back. "OMG KATE!" she squealed and the two did the girly huggy crap. Jon and I hugged. He's like a brother to me. "So you got it?" Jon asked. "Yeah, I did." I said, I pulled out the envelope and took the DVD out. A note slid out. I handed the DVD to Katie. "Oh my God! Are we watching it?" Katie asked. "Hell yes! Why did I make popcorn then?" I laughed. I picked up the note and read it. It said. The sights of hell brings us back in..... "Okayyyyyyyy creepy ass message." I said, throwing it away. "What did it say?" Kate asked. "Oh nothing." I said. "Uh, baby?" Katie said. "What?" "Look at the box, it looks odd." Katie said, handing me the box. I took a look and noticed it was weird. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were missing, as well as Garth, were all missing. Lilly's face could hardly be made out. But it looks like a spike or something was jabbed in her chest and she was in a pool of blood Kate looked like she had not slept in days and was not smiling and Humphrey's eyes and mouth were missing. The sky was darker and the actors names were missing. and what creeped me out, no, scared me, was the red in the background, it looked like......blood. I noticed a little blood under Kate and on the mountian she and Humphrey were sitting on I turned to the back and jumped. It was a Erie pic of Kate staring at the viewer. No wonder this guy sold it so quickly. I handed the box to Jon and he was puzzled. "Thats just odd...." he told me. "Well, its most likely photoshop. I hears some people like to do that." I said. The discs were in perfect condition too. They at least looked normal. We all decided to ignore the creepy box art and watch the movie. There was static and then it cut to where Kate and Humphrey are catching up after Kate gets home from alpha school. It was just Kate and Humphrey. Humphrey was looking at Kate in a lustful way. Kate backed up as the camera zoomed on her face. Humphrey approached her slowly. Kate began to cry, "No...Please Humphrey." Kate begged. Humphrey ignored her and as he leaped at her, the scened cut to black. It then cuts to the outside of a random den. It could have been Kate and Humphrey's, but we never found out. The den stood still in the night, only nightime sounds could be heard like crickets. Slowly after about 2 minutes, you could see a pool of blood slowly oozing out of the cave. And for a brief second, a pair of eyes appear at the entrance, then it cut to black. I paused the movie and looked at the Girls, they were as pale as ghosts. I have NEVER seen Kate that scared in her life. Katie was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. "Katie? Sweetie.... Are you alright?" I asked, stroking her back. "Where did you get this?" She muttered. "On Ebay, it was on bid for a dollar." I said. I went and got my laptop and logged on to ebay. I tried searching the username but I could not find him. "Damn, he must have deleted his account." I said. "Chris, lets just finish this. This must have been like a Halloween prank they did." Jon added. "Yeah, a cruel joke." Kate added. "Its up to Katie, if she does not want to watch, we will burn it." I said. "Watch it." she said. "Ok, but afterwards, we destroy it." I said. With that I pressed play. It now cut to Humphrey, sitting in the corner of his den with his back facing the camera. We could not see his face at all. But we could tell he was crying. That pool of blood began to ooze on the floor and its source was off screen. The camera panned away from Humphrey and it showed the source of the blood. Kate and Katie both were now shaking with fear. I noticed Jon was looking a little disturbed too. Hell, we all were. It was the body of Kate, or at least we thought it was. She had been horribly mutilated beyond recognition which made it hard to tell. Humphrey's crying off screen grew louder and more realistic, we pan back to where Humphrey was to find him Facing the camera. His eyes, oh god his eyes, they were hyper-realistic and bloodshot. He just stared at the camera for 2 minutes, then his eyes began to get wide, pupils and everything. His face began to get all messed up and his smile, no, his fucking grin, was getting wider and he had more sharp teeth that Katie and Kate put together. Kate began to have a panic attack and she started crying and saying names of people she knew. "MOM! DAD! LILLY! JON! CHRIS! KATIE! THERE ALL GONE! THERE ALL GONE!" she screamed. I paused the tape and turned off the TV. Katie hugged her friend tightly and shushed her and hummed some song that her mother apparently sang to her when she was a pup. Kate immediately calmed down. "Kate, were right here." Jon said. "Jon...that was not me...something made me say it..." Kate cried. "Something's here." she said. "Kate, your having a huge panic attack." I said, "Nothing's here." "But, I can FEEL it. It wants to kill us. It wants Katie." she cried. "What?" Katie said. "Maybe we should go Kate." Jon said. "No! We need to stay here and finish the damn thing. If we do and destroy it! it may go away." Kate said. "Kate, your scaring me." Katie said. "Im sorry, Im scared too. Just trust me on this. Katie, can you not feel it?" she cried. "No." Katie replied. After Kate calmed down, I turned on the TV and we all dropped our mouths open in shock. The movie was still paused, but Humphrey was gone. "Oh god." Kate said. "Kate, I'm actually starting to believe you." Jon said. "See!? Its in the house too." Kate cried. "Lets just finish it." Katie said. I pressed play and it immediately cut to Lilly sitting at the lakeside at nighttime. There was no sign of any other wolves, not even Garth. Both of Lilly's eyes were covered, but what disturbed us was the tears of blood falling. I guess it was a good thing her eyes were covered. She stared at the water, dead silent, not smiling. It was then we see those damned eyes of Humphrey appear behind her. He leaps on to Lilly and a bloodcurdling scream is herd. As he attacks Lilly, the screaming continues and the forest begins to decay. For a split second, a single frame showes a bloody Jasper park, and all the pack members and animals lie dead on the floor, forming a huge pool of blood. Too disturbed we pressed play. Kate was crying again as she sees the gruesome murder of her sister. "Kate, its not real. Lilly is safe and sound with Brandon." I said. "I know, its just that...." Kate could not even finish her sentence. After Lilly was dead, Humphrey broke down and started crying again. "She's gone and she's never coming back. She's gone and she's never coming back. She's gone and she's never coming back. She's gone and she's never coming back. She's gone and she's never coming back." He would repeat. Then he ran towards the camera and screamed "SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK! SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" While he did this, pictures of slaughtered pack members flashed on screen. They all had their throats cut, eyes ripped out, and some were skinned. All of this was joined by many screams. Screams that were too painful to hear. After 3 minutes, it all stopped. Screaming and everything. A voice suddenly yelled "DO IT NOW!" and the camera zoomed out to see Humphrey holding a shotgun and all of the corpses surrounded him with angry expressions. Kate's was the one closest to hum. Humphrey put the barrel to his face, and said in a demonic voice,"I'm coming for you Katie!", and pulled the trigger. Brain matter and blood splashed everywhere. The video ended with Humphrey, just Humphrey, lying dead on the abandoned forest floor. No blood, no life... nothing. It slowly faded to black. The number 666 the appeared on the screen for a brief second. It then took us to static. Kate stood up, expressionless and said she would be back. It was almost as if she was in some sort of trance. She walked down the hall towards my bedroom. I heard the door shut. We waited for her for about 5 minutes and just when Jon and I would go check on her, we heard her scream and there was a loud gunshot. Katie, Jon, and I ran into the bedroom. Jon broke down, completely afraid now. Kate had committed suicide. "KATE! NO!" Jon cried. "KATE! KATE!" Katie screamed. I was silent. Could that clip have done this to her. She had an amazing life, how could she end it like that. We decided to bury Kate in Jon's Backyard. The gun had a silencer on it, so nobody heard a gunshot. We kept this quiet. Katie and I hugged Jon as he went weeping into his house. That damned thing.... It was NOT Humphrey.... thats the fucking devil. Over the next few days, Katie and I spent our time trying to get over what had happened to our dear friends. But it was hard to do. Ever since that night, we have been plagued by nightmares. Sometimes I feel that there is something besides Katie with me in bed at night. I can smell its foul breath and feel warmth. I knew we were dealing with the devil when I found Humphrey completely removed from the cover. I tried destroying it but it would not work. Every time I threw it away, it would be at my bedside everyday. I knew it was the end when one day I found that Jon had been murdered. My best friend, dead. They found him dead on his sofa with multiple bite and claw marks, not that of a wolf or a bear, but that of a demon. I prayed to God every night and bought Katie a crucifix. She always told me she had a hard time believing in God, but after her friend's death, she realized she needed God to protect her, as well as me. Well, it has come down to this. Katie and I are at the brink of insanity. We may as well Join our friends. *Scream is heard* *Turns to see Katie on a noose in the closet, swaying back and forth* Well, there goes Katie. Now I must be joining them too. Remember, if you find this DVD, please, whether you believe in the paranormal or not, don't watch it. *Pulls out gun and starts crying* Mom, Dad, Uriah, Humphrey, Brandon, Lilly, Colby, Scar, AlphaKate, Kate #2, Garth, Jon, Kate, and Katie.....forgive me. I love you guys and Jon, Kate, Katie.... I will see you soon...... *Pulls trigger and falls down dead* *Cameral sits still and a pair of wide eyes appear* *End of Log* ''This was the last anyone has ever heard from Jon, Kate, Chris, and '' Katie. Kate, Chris, and Katie committed suicide in fear that something was following them. Jon was found murdered and had bite and claw marks. As of now, Lilly has disappeared without a trace along with Humphrey. No one has seen them since last week after the bodies were found. Police have investigated said tape. Results: DVD was normal, played the movie like it should. No blood, no screaming, no demons. Police never figured out why the descriptions of the log match the DVD they viewed, or how it contributed to the disappearances of Humphrey and Lilly, or what attacked Jon... Category:Lost Movies Category:Blood and Gore Category:Hyper Realistic Blood Category:Blood Category:Mass Murder Category:Dismemberment Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Alpha and Omega Category:Uhhhh....... Category:Lionsgate Category:OH SHIT HOLD UP Category:Zoinks jeepers jinkies fuuu Category:Ass